TextFighting
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: My one-shot based on the text-fighting scenes between Beck and Jade in Tori Tortures Teacher. Yeah, it's really late, but oh well.. it's up now!


**a/n: Here's my one-shot based on Tori Tortures Teacher. I apologize for anything that doesn't exactly match with the episode. I've only watched it once. **

**This is dedicated to ****lowlaury**** (Amazing author****)**** and Kayla. I don't know if Kayla has an account here, but her twitter is Bade4Ever14.  
>They were the ones that wanted me to write this when I asked ;) <strong>

**P.S. I have nothing against Victoria Justice, I love her to death. I just don't like Tori. Does that make sense? I guess I'm just a Gillian before anything else, and one of the first things we saw of Tori was messing with Jade ;) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish**

Beck and Jade were sitting together, waiting on their crazy teacher to arrive. She was leaned against him, enjoying his nearness. She closed her eyes for a moment, not long enough for anyone for really notice, and just took in his presence. His smell, his body against her's, the way she fit so perfectly in his arms, everything about him.

It was the sound of his cellphone ringing that tore her from her thoughts. All she wanted was for him to put it back in his pocket so she could go back to focusing on his presence, not Tori's yakking from several feet away.

She watched him as he looked down at his phone and felt him tense as her read the message. She looked down at the screen. '_Crap_' she thought. She had forgotten she'd sent that. She wasn't surprised that it had taken so long to go through, service was spotty at Hollywood Arts.

It read:

_From: Jade [ily]_

_God, why do you have do be so ignorant? I swear, sometimes I just can't even understand why you can just sit there and not even notice a thing!_

She noticed that he hadn't changed what she had saved her contact as. She remembered putting the 'ily' there after they had (temporarily) broken up. She meant it, she really did love him.

She kind of half regretted sending the message in the first place. She could have said she was sorry or something like that, but her competetive side won out, as it usually did. Even when they were fighting over something as dumb as this. Some random chick flirting with Beck. It had hardly phased him, but, as usual, Jade had blown up about it. It wasn't that she liked getting mad at him all the time, in fact, she disliked that part, alot. But she just wanted him to know that she would never take him for granted. And getting overly-jealous was the only was she could seem to convey that somehow.

She heard him say something loudly, he sounded offended, a little hurt. "Okay," he said in a tone that sounded more like saying "Take this!" and typed something on his phone, then pressed SEND.

Less that two seconds later, her phone beeped, informing her that she had a new text message. She really _didn't_ want to fight right now, but she looked at the message anyways, and her eyes, briefly, went wide.

_From: Beck [ily too]_

_Well maybe there isn't always something to notice! Maybe you just blow up over nothing! Ever think about that? No, of course you haven't! You never stop to think that you just MIGHT be wrong!_

She gasped and heard herself yell something at him, similar to what he had said when he saw her message. She typed her response;

_Well maybe I actually am right and those girl are really coming onto you! Open your friggin eyes! _

About the time she pushed SEND, she heard Tori say something about 'wishing they would stop text-fighting'. Both of them looked up at her and said loudly "Stay out of it!" Although she would never admit it, she was glad Beck had yelled at Tori. She was annoyed with him always being so _nice_ to her.

Sikowitz came into the small classroom right about then. She turned her phone on silent and settled back into Beck's arms. She thought for a moment on how it was kind of funny how she could be so mad at him on minute, then just melt into his arms the next.

Later, after school had ended, they rode, in silence, to the RV. He hadn't replied to the last text, if he had, she hadn't gotten it yet. Or maybe she had, her phone was still on silent...

After debating breifly with herself, she got her phone out of her bag and checked her messages. There was, indeed, a new message from Beck. Not letting on to him that she had read it, she replied nastily, knowing his phone was probably off, and threw her phone back in her bag.

That night, Tori drug them all to a play for Sikowitz. On the ride, things were pretty peaceful beteen the two. They argued about the radio, and teased each other. Jade actually found herself smiling for most of the ride.

Once they walked inside the theater, Beck finally decided to check his phone. She heard the beep telling him he had a new message.

"What?" he looked at her. "What?"

"You read me!" She shot back with a smirk.

He mumbled something and replied to the message. A few seconds later, she recieved the message, read it, and replied as hastily, and nastily as before. Scowling the whole time.

The play wasn't really that bad, until the end. When the high school teacher decided that his life wasn't worth anything. Jade leaned down, "Nice play, Tori." she said, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

After a few more days of text-fighting, never actually saying anything that horrible to one another, Jade was getting tired of it. It seemed like Beck was almost avoiding her, and, though she would never admit it out loud, some of the words stung.

After Tori's stupid plan she had recruited her for failed miserably, Jade got in her car and drove to Beck's RV. She sent him a text before she pulled off.

_Coming over, babe. Love you._

It was the first nice text that she had sent to him all week. It felt good to just let the anger fall off. She realized, after sending it, that it was also the first time she had told him she loved him that week. She usually made a point to tell him nearly everyday, though no one else knew about it.

The drive seemed to last an eternity, but she finally made it to the RV.

She parked her car and climbed out, barreling in the door without bother ing to knock.

He looked startled for a split second at her surprise entry, but it faded quickly when she flopped down on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry" She said, lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want to fight anymore" she added.

He took her hand in his and stroked her palm with his thumb, lying beside her. "Me either."

"I'm sorry I said all those horrible things to you. I love you, Beck" she still didn't look at him.

"I know you didn't really mean any of it. I'm also sorry." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it oh-so-gently, "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it;s just good to hear you say it sometimes." Jade smiled to herself and rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. In that moment, she knew that she'd never be happier than she was _right there_.

She looked down at their hands, fingers still intertwined. She admired the contrast of his dark, tan skin against her pale, white skin. The way her small hand folded perfectly into his larger one.

She tilted her head up and kissed his jaw.

"I love you," she whipsered.

**a/n: Okay, so that's it! Yeah, I know. Not that good and really short, but whatever. It's something, right? Lol, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a pretty little review and tell me what you thought, even if you didn't like it, tell me how I could improve it. :]**

**MuchLove**

**Me *heart***

**P.S. I promised you guys in Speak Now that if y'all would vote, I would write a songfic to a song on Demi Lovato's new album, UNBROKEN. So far I have one vote for My Love Is Like A Star and one for Skyscraper. Keep voting and be quick 'cause I wanna have it up by next week! **

**Love you guys :***


End file.
